


The Last Winter Witch

by vaquac9761



Series: The Last Winter Witch [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaquac9761/pseuds/vaquac9761
Summary: Long ago, the Winter Witches were coveted and revered as the best advisors, the most powerful allies, and the worst of enemies. They were also the hardest to find and the most distrusting. These witches drew their power from Macha, the Celtic goddess of war, life, and death. Because of this, Winter Witches seek solace in the quiet and isolated snow-covered mountains to hone their magic until the age of eighteen. From then each witch can choose to stay with the coven or learn to adapt to a society that does not know that magic or the supernatural even exist outside of legends and fairytales. This is the story of Isla and how she came to owe her life and a favor to a certain red-headed witch, who after nearly 400 years, is finally coming to collect…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babypieandwhiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/gifts), [aingealcethlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingealcethlenn/gifts).



Fire. Why is it always the fire…? After 400 years of life, why is this still haunting my dreams? It happened nearly 382 years ago… And all because of what I thought was a good idea at the time…

For the fourth time this week, I am waking up drenched in sweat and burning up. *Well at least this time I managed to wake up in my room*... Yesterday I found myself waking up in the middle of the forest behind my house. After slowly removing myself from my soaked sheets, I grab my ice bucket from the freezer and head to my bathroom for a nice bath. It’s not as good as home but it does its purpose just fine. As I was waiting on my metal garden tub to fill up, I decided to grab my phone for some entertainment and to keep myself awake. After settling for a Netflix comedy special and adding my ice, my bath is finally cold and relaxing enough that my nightmare is finally starting to clear from my head. These dreams have got to stop and there is only one spell that can do it and I know who has it. Now the only problem with that is that I have to contact said witch. And of course, it has to be the ONE witch that I already owe my life to… Rowena Macleod. This is going to an interesting call to say the least and I hope this won’t add a favor to my life debt…

Where is my damn phone?! I just had it… I swear that if I have to put a tracking spell on it, I WILL! Fine, fire message it is then… and sent. Now for that tracking spell…

“Bless you, whoever you are!”  
-“Hello to you too, Isla. Why the fire message to call you? Lose your phone again?”  
“Yes Rowena, again… I hate to ask but do you have that dream spell still? The nightmares have come back again.”  
-“Well dearie, I do. But it just so happens that I need a little help with something too…”  
“What is it Rowena?”  
-“Have you heard of the Winchester brothers?”  
“No, why? What am I getting myself into now?”  
-“Are you still at your mountain retreat?”  
“Yes…?”  
-“Great! I will be there in two hours, so be ready!”  
“Row-…” Great… I guess its time to start packing.

*2 Hours Later*

And done with that… Now everything is packed, and I finally put a tracking spell on my phone. Now where the hell is she?  
*Bell sounds*  
And that would be her!

“Okay, now explain what we are doing… And don’t even think of lying to me Rowena.”  
-“I wouldn’t dare Isla, you are my oldest and closest friend-“  
“ I’m your only friend Ro…”  
-“Anyways, I actually need your help with a spell… It is from the Black Grimoire, if you remember that book…”  
“And this is for the Winchesters is it? When did you start helping people or is this so they owe you?”  
-“Yes, and it isn’t to help them. This is to save us, Isla, and them. Them owing me is just a plus.”  
“Well you can tell me about these brothers on the way there… wherever that is.”  
-“We are going to Lebanon, Kansas. And fair warning on the eldest Winchester, he is still weary around our kind.”  
“Do they know you are bringing me with you or am I just a surprise?”  
-“They know I had to consult someone…”  
“As long as they don’t try to kill me, then I will help. But if either makes a wrong move, than I am leaving Rowena… I will not live a repeat of the last time I tried to help humans.”  
-“I understand sweetie.”

A few hours later we are at some strange looking building that I think is supposed to be a bunker. Rowena went in first to reduce the shock and to tell them to watch themselves. While I wait, I find myself nervously pulling at my dress. It’s nowhere near as elegant and as Rowena’s but being here makes it feel over done… I don’t have long to dwell on those thoughts because I have been called inside finally.

>“You must be Isla.”

“O. Mo. Ban-dia!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for following conversation:
> 
> (") is Isla  
> (-") is Rowena  
> (>") is Dean  
> (<") is Sam  
> (=") is Castiel

“O. Mo. Ban-dia!”

(Bollocks… Did I really just say that out loud? Great start Isla, great start… Just breathe and for the love, don’t trip.)

“Hi. You must be the Winchesters, I assume.”  
>“I’m Dean, and that’s Sam. Rowena said that you could help?”  
“That is the plan. There isn’t a spell I can’t do or undo, so what exactly is the problem?  
<“Well we are trying to find someone who is very well hidden…”  
“There’s an ‘and’ isn’t there?”  
>“She is with a Prince of Hell… Dagon to be specific”  
“Will you excuse us for a moment boys?”

“Ro what the hell? You knew Dagon was involved and didn’t tell me before now?!”  
-“I knew that you wouldn’t come if I did. Isla you can’t let that night keep you from doing what’s right now…”  
“You shouldn’t have kept it from me and you know it!”

“IF I do this, we have to do the dream spell first, so I can prepare for the other. No good can come from a spell done without proper rest.”  
-“That’s my girl! I will see if they have the ingredients here, otherwise I will have to make a trip out.”

-“Alright Samuel, where are your spell ingredients?”  
<“You’ll do it?”  
“I’m not happy about going against Dagon again, but yes on one condition.”  
>“What is it sweetheart?”  
“First off, it’s Isla not sweetheart. Second, I have to perform a dream spell to properly prepare for the amount of magic and energy this spell will need. After last time, I can’t afford to make the mistake of underestimating Dagon’s capabilities… not again.”  
<“Right… Rowena, stuff is this way.”

>“What did you mean again?”  
“It’s a long story…”  
>“Well we have plenty of time”  
“I tried to warn you… It started the day of my eighteenth birthday, 382 years ago…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I want to keep all of the flashback to one chapter so the next one will be longer. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for following conversation:
> 
> (") is Isla  
> (-") is Rowena  
> (>") is Dean  
> (<") is Sam  
> (=") is Castiel

*FLASHBACK*

“Isla tha thu deiseil le leannan?” (Isla are you ready sweetheart?)  
“Yes mother! I am.”  
“Then it is time.”

“Sisters, we are here today to celebrate a rite of passage. Isla Wilson has completed her training and is making her choice today. Our tradition states that a woman, on her eighteenth birthday, will make the choice to stay within the coven or choose to move out on her own to the human society below us. So Isla, our newest Winter Witch, what is your decision?”

“I would like to thank everyone for the guidance and teachings I have received during my life here. My choice is to join the society below. I believe that there is still much to learn and to see. Winter Witch, always and forever!”

“Witch Geamhraidh, an-còmhnaidh is gu bràth! Go now Sister Isla and continue on your journey. May the goddess smile down on you in your favor.”

(Time skip to two years later)

I don’t know how it all went so wrong. I thought she was my friend but all this time she lied to me and now I’m on the run. I have to warn my people before She gets there… Dagon was following but I had managed to get away, or so I had thought. Because I was trying to lose her and not reveal their temple’s location, Dagon somehow got around me and got there first.

What I noticed first were the fallen trees and the embers still red and angry… But that was nothing once I got to the top of the ridge. Our temple was in ruin and my people, my SISTERS, were being slaughtered. I tried to make it to them, but my mother stopped me just before the housing area.

“Dè tha thu a 'dèanamh an seo Isla?” (What are you doing here Isla?) “I came to try to warn our people, to help get them out… but I got here too late.”  
“We barely had time to clear the temple, but we did manage to distract them long enough to smuggle this out before it was burn.” “Mother I can’t take our people’s grimoire! It is too important…” “Hush now, take it and run. I am going back to see if I can get anyone out. Come back here after nightfall. If I am not here waiting for you then get that book as far away from here as possible. NOW Isla, while you still can!”  
*END FLASHBACK*

“I went back that night to find the bodies still smoldering in a mass grave… I became the last of the Winter Witches that day.” I hadn’t realized I was crying until Dean handed me the box of tissues.

“One year after, I met Rowena and we have been each other’s only friend. And in our case life-long is an understatement.” I smiled at that memory. We were both trying to put a hex on the same man after being solicited. Come to find out, his WIFE was more than happy to oblige us both to help punish him.

>“I’m sorry you went through that. It couldn’t have been easy surviving this long.”  
“It wasn’t but Rowena helped me through it. Speaking of… You can come out now…” I called

-“Sorry sweetie… I’ve just never heard you open up to someone about it and I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

-“You must be something special Dean Winchester. You hurt or betray her, -”  
>“You’ll kill me -”  
“Yes but SHE will bring you back just to kill you again herself.”  
>“Well good thing I don’t plan on doing anything. Did you warn her about Cas though? I don’t want her to kill him if he decides to just pop in…”  
=“Hello Dean. Rowena.”  
>“Cas a little warning next time. It’s not just me, Sam, and Rowena here… We have a guest who is more than capable of killing you instantly if you startle her.”  
=“I am aware Dean. She is why I am here. She has knowledge about Dagon that heaven needs…”  
“I’m sitting right here ya know… I can hear you and I have a name. I am Isla Wilson, last of the Winter Witches. Who are you and how do you know that I knew Dagon?”  
=“I am the angel Castiel.”  
“That isn’t possible… The last of the angels left earth two centuries ago. When did the gates reopen?”  
=“There is much you have missed. It -”  
“And another thing, what the hell happened to cause the fall? Because celestial communication was going crazy and -”  
=“You can hear angel radio? And that is a long story…”  
“If you know as much as you claim, you would know that Winter Witches have a direct connection to our goddess Macha. She warns us in times of great trouble, like the fall, but that night it wasn’t just her I was hearing. I could hear the thousands of other voices. The sheer volume of it all caused all the windows in my house to just explode.”

<“Look we don’t have time to go over all of that right now. We need to get Isla the dream spell and get everything else ready."  
“Isla, Rowena and I set up a room for you here. It is yours for as long as you like.”  
“Thank you, Sam. Ro, I could use your help with a portion of the spell…”  
-“Of course sweetie.”

That night, the only dream I had was of my soulmate finally being shown to me. And by Macha was I in trouble…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told y'all it would be longer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for following conversation:
> 
> (") is Isla  
> (-") is Rowena  
> (>") is Dean  
> (<") is Sam  
> (=") is Castiel

No.

No.

NO…

This can’t be happening, not again. I can’t possibly have feelings for another human, let alone for a hunter. And yet, no matter how hard I try I can’t get those damn green eyes to leave my thoughts… Macha, my goddess, why did it have to be him… I have just met the guy and yet now is the time you have decided to finally answer my prayers? Some sense of humor you have…

I have been waiting, PRAYING, for Her to show me my soulmate for years now, but never in all my life, ever think that he would be a Hunter… I have seen many of them but none of them have ever lasted much longer when they decided to settle down for a family. Even those that had made it several years were eventually dragged back into the life.  
I have lost count over the years of how many children I have protected and hidden because their parents couldn’t stand to take them on a hunt. Over my time spent as a protector, many have come to think of me as the fun Auntie Isla who helps them have a normal-ish life. And when things went bad, as they inevitably do, they have come back until they are of age or if they already are then to have a safe place to lay low.

I am brought back to reality by someone putting a freezing cold wash cloth on my head… Jokes on them though, I’m enjoying it.

-“Good morning sweetie, or should I say afternoon.”  
“Ro, you should know by now that the whole cold towel thing is actually more comforting than startling.”  
-“Isla, I know better than to try to startle you awake… You are much like Dean in that sense, just wake up ready for a fight…”  
“Why would you mention Dean? We are nothing alike… -”  
-“What are you going on about now? You’re acting like you have feelings for hi-”  
“Rowena, stop! I have not even known the man for two days… But Macha sure has a sense of humor with my love-life.”  
-“Macha? But that would mean-… You were shown, weren’t you?”  
“…Yes, okay?! But I told myself after that first hunter came to my door asking for me to hide his family, that I would never fall for a hunter. And I am terrified that if I let myself feel anything for that man, I will lose him and myself…”  
-“Oh dearie, these Winchester boys have been through a lot that most hunters would have run from or thought to be impossible. Dean especially has had loss after loss, after loss… He himself HAS died and been brought back numerous times. Death to a Winchester, is hardly ever a permanent thing. And based on how you reacted when you first saw that man, you already feel something for him… Just do yourself a favor Isla. Don’t fight it… He may surprise you yet.”  
“Thanks Ro… This actually did help some. I will at least try to not fight it… I won’t actively pursue it, but I won’t fight it either.”  
-“That’s my girl. Now we had better head out there now before the boys come to see what is taking us so long or start to eavesdrop… I’m joking Isla, take a breath and relax.”

But little did they know that a certain green-eyed man had heard everything and felt the same way. He however had a plan to win her over. And it starts tonight…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for following conversation:
> 
> (") is Isla  
> (-") is Rowena  
> (>") is Dean  
> (<") is Sam  
> (=") is Castiel

>“Afternoon Sleeping Beauty… Finally gracing us with your presence?”  
“Bite me Winchester. That was the only night this week that I haven’t either woken up in a sweat or woke somewhere else besides where I actually went to sleep, so excuse me for actually enjoying it… Now where’s the coffee and how strong is it?”  
<“Coffee is this way and it is a dark roast brewed to the perfect strength. Definitely not that colored water that diners try to pass as coffee.”  
“Bless you Sam Winchester! So what is the plan for today?”  
<“Here’s the cream and sugar… Our plan for right now is to wait on Cas to get back with any intel that Heaven has so we aren’t doing this blindly.”  
“Thanks and that is a good idea. We can’t afford the luxury of making a mistake with this… O. Mo. Ban-dia! This is the best coffee I have ever had! You have to teach me how you made this!”  
<“I will. But I have a question… What does that phrase mean?”  
“O. Mo. Ban-dia is a Scottish Gaelic phrase that we use similar to your OMG. It means Oh my goddess… It can be used to show many emotions, depending on the context. Why do you ask?”

<“ You’ve said it a few times now and Rowena just smiles like it’s an inside joke or something. The first time you said it was when you first got here and then just a second ago again.”  
“Sorry about that… I sometimes forget that not a lot of hunters know any Scottish Gaelic to begin with. Most of the ones that I have helped, I have had to teach. It is a beautiful language, but Rowena is the only one left, that I know of, who speaks it as fluently if at all.”  
<“I didn’t realize that you had met other hunters… You’ve probably heard the stories about us then.”

(I thought I might have seen a look of sadness cross his face, but just as quickly as it appeared it was gone again.)

“I actually hadn’t heard anything about you two until Rowena brought me here. Most of the hunters that I helped, came to me because they were being dragged back into the life and wanted to keep their children safe while they fought to stay out for good… Over the many years, I have had families come and go. Some come back and pick them up, but many don’t. I care for them like they are my own until they are of age and can make the decision to either stay out of the life or try to continue their parents’ legacy. Some have even come back years later with their own family for either the same reason or just to say thank you. All that are still alive either call or text me, just to hear from “Auntie Isla”. But I have not had any new hunters stop by in at least 3 years.”  
<“I think Dean and I heard about you a couple of years back from our friend, Bobby Singer. He had told us of a witch that helped out hunters in need, asking for nothing in return… Even gave us a number to call in case of emergency when he couldn’t be reached. I just didn’t place why your name sounded familiar until now… Your name was on the paper he gave us. There were honestly a few times after he passed that I came close to calling myself…”  
“Bobby had been my way in with the hunters… He and I both knew that we needed each other for this to work. I just wish that I could have come for the funeral, but I had just gotten a new family that morning. And there are still a few hunters that don’t trust me just because I’m a witch, let alone the last of a very powerful line that still have the direct connection. Most come around eventually, when they get desperate enough.”  
<“Well after this is over, I know that Dean and I would be more than happy to vouch for you.”  
“Thank you, Sam. That would mean a lot coming from you two.” I stretch to try to kiss his cheek, and only slightly succeed. “With the way Rowena spoke of you both, I can tell that you two definitely have pull in the hunter community… We should probably head back out there now that I have had some coffee in my system. I probably should apologize to Dean too…”

As we head back into what I now know is called the War Room, I yell “Hey Ro, before we leave remind me to teach them some simple Scottish Gaelic for emergencies.”  
-“Sure thing dearie!”

As I’m talking to Rowena, I hear Sam relay his little revelation to Dean who is just as shocked Sam. But I also hear him agree with learning some since Bobby never passed that knowledge to them with the number. But as I look over to see what it is they were doing, they are still talking but to where I couldn’t hear them. Just muttering and glancing my way, except for Dean. Every time he looked over, he lingered just a little longer each time… And eventually I caught him just flat out staring with that signature cocky smirk plastered on his face.

What is this man doing to me? I can’t even hide the blush that is creeping up my cheeks and giving me away as I try to turn away but the chuckle I hear is a dead give-away that I was caught… Bollocks.

“Dean, I want to apologize for snapping this morning. I’m really not a morning person, and I know that is no excuse, but I am sorry.” There’s that damn smirk again…

>“It’s fine sweetheart. I can be the same way… A -”  
<“And it’s about time someone gives him a taste of what it’s like for the rest of us!”  
>“Shut up, Bitch”  
<“Whatever, Jerk”

“Are they always like this?”  
-“Pretty much… Good luck to you Isla!”

As she leans in, I hear her whisper, “You will need all the luck you can get for later in life…” before she simply saunters from the room. I am left there stunned by her obvious and blatant use of what I told her earlier, which she somehow managed to lace up as a double-meaning but at least she was a little subtle about it… Right as I am about to run after her, there is a sound of wings flapping behind me.

=“Hello Dean. Sam. Isla, where’s Rowena?”  
“She just left… Boys cover your ears…” As they just stand there, I mutter a brief “don’t say I didn’t warn you” as I let out a very loud whistle. And in the corner of my eye, I see them double over covering their ears.

“I tried to warn you…”  
>“Yeah, well lesson learned.”  
<“How did you even manage to do that?”  
“It’s rather simple Sam… Just takes a lot of practice to be able to actually sustain it.”

-“Bloody hell Isla, a simple fire message would have hurt less.”  
“True but you got here quicker.”  
-“Fine… What’s got Feathers there looking like the poor thing saw a ghost?”  
“I tried to tell them to cover their ears before I did the whistle and they didn’t listen to the warning… What? Ask them, I did warn them first.”  
-“We need a new signal other than that… I will go deaf before too long if we don’t. I probably shouldn’t have taught you that to begin with…”  
=“We have a bigger problem than that right now. Dagon and Kelly are on the move again… But things are more complicated now. There are rogue angels that are gunning for her and her child.”  
“Whoa, no one said that we were going to be using the spell on a pregnant woman!”  
=“Does her being pregnant affect the spell?”  
“YES!!! I can’t, no, I WON’T perform that spell on a pregnant woman! It would kill her and the baby instantly! No way in hell am I going to do it and you can’t make me!”

And with that I storm out of the room to go and pack my things. I will not stay in this place with people who would knowingly and willingly endanger a child. Soulmate or not, he and the rest of that lot can suffer in hell for that! I send a message to Rowena and apologies to her and say that I am going home. Just as I reach for the door to leave, I run into a very tall body knocking me to the ground.

<“I am so sorry! I was just coming to see you… What are you doing?”  
“I’m leaving Sam. I can’t stay here with you lot when you willingly put an innocent child in danger. I already let Rowena know where I was going, so if you will excuse me…”  
“Isla please. Just give me a minute to explain…please?”  
“Fine… You have 5 minutes so make them count.”

As Sam is catching me up on what has led up to Rowena bringing me here, everything is starting to make a little more sense. Not that I agree with everything they have done, but with what they knew I can’t fully fault them. But every child deserves a chance at life regardless of their parents, even Lucifer’s… Kelly ran from them because she knew her child deserves a chance even though this lot didn’t. I honestly admire her for her strength in that, even though she is with Dagon…

 

“Sam, she left because you didn’t even bother to give her a choice. You lot were complete idjits and ruined your chances before you even had her… I don’t blame her for running away. Hell, I would have run too if I were in her shoes. What you seem to keep forgetting here is that no child gets to choose who their parents are… So why blame it for who the father is?”  
<“By being in this life for so long, I don’t think either one of us even stopped to consider that as an option… Please stay Isla, we need you here. Not for the spell but to remind us of things like this. To help us remember to not lose our compassion. We need that grounding.”  
“I will consider it, but Dean had better have a damn good apology too… I forgive you Sam, granted I still don’t condone those actions though…”  
<“And no one expects you to. But Dean will still take a lot of convincing from my side. You, however, seem to affect him in a way that I haven’t seen before. Even when you stormed out, I could see that he thought that you were directing the anger at him even though it was a group decision. He was fighting himself to not even try to run after you… I’m not sure when it happened, but I do know that he really cares about you. And it probably scares him more than he lets on. He’s had a rough go of things for a long time and he could really use someone like you in his life.”  
“Sam… I wish I could, I really do but there is something about me that no one except Rowena knows. Part of being a Winter Witch is that on our eighteenth birthday, we are shown who our true soulmate is. Never a name, just what they look like and I just found out who it is… nearly 400 years of waiting and now that I finally know, I just don’t know how ready I am for trying to have a relationship with said person. Being in my line of work, and helping family after family, I just can’t bring myself to fall for a hunter when I know that he could be out on a hunt and never come home… I just can’t…” By now I am bawling into his shoulder, and I know I should stop but my body just won’t let me.  
<“Isla… How long have you known who it was?”  
“ Since the first day I got here…”  
<“It’s Dean, isn’t it? That’s part of why you got so upset wasn’t it? Your mind drew parallels that aren’t even there yet, and it terrified you.”  
“Yes… I know that it’s stupid but sometimes I just can’t control when my mind overthinks things. All I have ever wanted was to finally settle down and to have my own children to raise. To have them be brought up outside of this life of monsters and demons, to just be normal… To actually have BOTH parents be there and present in their lives. After only having my mom and my sister witches, all I wanted was a dad to teach me life skills and about boys… Things that normal girls got that I never did.”  
“It’s not stupid. Those are actually several of the reasons that most hunters do try to leave. Most of us were forced into the life in one way or another. Dean and I never had a choice, but I managed to get out long enough to briefly attend Stanford as a pre-law student on a full ride scholarship. But unfortunately, after my girlfriend Jess was killed by the same demon as our mom, I was pulled right back in and I haven’t had the time to think about going back. But Dean, he has always wanted that kind of life, white-picket fence and all. He won’t admit to it, but I know he does… Just give him a chance before you completely write him off. You owe yourself that at least.”

There is a soft knock on my door before I could even respond to that. After checking the time to see that a few hours had actually past since my little outburst, I figured it was probably Ro seeing if I was still here since Sam has been here a while as well. But when I opened my door, I was met with a pair of gorgeous green eyes…

>“Hey… I, uh, wasn’t sure if you were still here or not… After Rowena got your message, I figured that you were long gone but then Sam has been gone for a while too, so I thought I should come see what was up… Are you ok? You look like you’ve been crying...”  
“I’m fine…”  
<“I’ll give you two some space to talk…” I give him a brief hug as he leaves.  
“So did you want something or…?”  
>“I was just, uh-” There was a brief flash of doubt that I almost missed… “I wanted to apologize for not telling you sooner about what the spell was for… I just thought that it would be easier on you if you didn’t know what the spell was truly for but I should have given you the option. It wasn’t right for me to take that from you and I’m sorry that I did that to you. Rowena kind of clued me in on why you got so pissed and I completely understand why now.”

I swear that I stopped breathing when he said Rowena… Half out of panic for what part she actually shared, and the other half because he had taken my hand and actually had tears in his eyes.

“Um… What exactly did she tell you?”  
>“She told me about all of them children that you have helped… Always willing to take a child in need, no matter the circumstances or how long they are there… How completely and totally selfless you are. A true saint to the hunter community.”

Oh thank Macha… False alarm. At least I don’t have to explain more than I am ready to at the moment…

“Yeah, well… I prefer not to make a big deal about it, so if we could keep it that way I would really appreciate it! Sorry… I shouldn’t have snapped. But can we not talk about that right now?”  
>“Ok?”  
“Great. Well, I accept your apology. I’m still not completely happy about the situation, but Rowena will need help with a plan-b… We probably need to head back before she starts to assume something else is going on other than talking…”  
>“Sam wouldn’t help that situation any either… Let’s go.”

Even as we get back to the others, my hand never left his…


	6. Chapter 6

When we finally came back Sam, Ro, and Castiel were all hunched over what looked like a map so no one noticed that Dean still had my hand in his. And I was grateful for that because Rowena usually notices everything… Hopefully I don’t hear about it later…

“Looks like you lot have a plan-b in mind… Care to share with us?”  
-“Isla! I just about sent out a search party… Don’t scare me like that.”  
“Sorry Ro…”  
-“The angel here was just getting to the good part anyways so good timing”  
There was that look from her that told me I would definitely be hearing about it later…  
>”So what do you have so far, Cas?”  
=”Well, standard tracking spells have no effect so we have been debating on having Isla and Rowena look in the Book of The Damned for any leads t-“  
>”Absolutely not! Last time Rowena got near it, she took off with it and we not getting stuck back at square one again.”  
“Well Dean since you have no faith here, I happen to have packed my people’s Grimoire so we will just have to use that instead. Luckily it does contain some better options anyways. Let’s go Ro, clearly we aren’t even needed here.”  
>”Isla, you know I didn’t mean it like that… Isla!”

Dean POV:  
<”Dean just let them go. She has her own stuff to work through with this case and you did not help with that. Isla has enough to worry about without you blatantly saying that you don’t trust her al-“  
>”I do trust her, its Rowena that I don’t. She has screwed us over more than once without even having access to that book”  
<”Dean, it isn’t like she was going to be alone with it. Isla was going to be there too, or did you conveniently forget that when you were dismissive about it?”  
>”Son of a bitch… At this rate, she probably hates me.” Not more than I do for this… At this point I doubt that even have a shot with her after this…

 

Isla POV:  
“Ro, why did you bring me here? It seems like Sam is the only one who has even a glimmer of respect towards us… And they were the ones wanting the help anyways but yet all they have done is withhold information and show that they really don’t even trust us to even do the job…”  
-“I’m sorry Isla. This is mostly my fault, what Dean said is true. Sometimes I just can’t let go of our old ways and I never thought it would affect you too.”  
“It’s ok. Let’s just get this done so I can go home. I’m starting to miss the cold and the children that visit. My grimoire is right here so let’s hope we find something to work with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice little Dean POV for you all... Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
